


the sun.

by LADYHUMMEL



Series: drabbles, one-shots, and things of that sort [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, I am so sorry, sebastian feels worthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LADYHUMMEL/pseuds/LADYHUMMEL
Summary: kurt hummel is the sun, he is everything great. sebastian is no where near that, he is nothing.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: drabbles, one-shots, and things of that sort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023699
Kudos: 9





	the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i hope your day is going well<333 this kind of came out of nowhere i just felt kind of awful today and i wrote this. enjoy??

kurt is wonderful. he is blue eyes and brown hair that’s golden in correct lighting. he is beauty and soft tones. he is the sun rising and setting. he is fire, passion, love and lust. he is everything. 

sebastian is unpleasant. he knows he’s dull emptiness. knows he can never get his hair to look good. knows his eyes are the wrong shade of green. he is not sun. he is not fire, beauty, nor love. he is what comes after. he is nothing. 

he is painfully aware of all. he feels it course through his veins while looking at kurt. while talking to kurt. while being near kurt. he feels unworthy of kurt merely voicing his name.

kurt reaches out to him, and sebastian always pulls away.


End file.
